aux quatre coins du pays
by ylg
Summary: Où l'équipe Mustang visite du pays... 1er volet : Farman, Les montagnes du nord semblent calmes et inébranlables mais sont en réalité un monde de violence. 2ème: Fury, Forcément, sur le front Sud, ça chauffe. 3ème: Havoc, Le pantin de bois vous signale qu'il peut encore faire plein de trucs ! 4ème: Breda, Résister et s'adapter. 5ème: Riza/Roy, Le centre du monde, l'un pour l'autre.
1. Farman, nord, hiver, eau

cinq courts one-shots pour les membres de l'équipe Mustang, à partir du tome 13, basés sur la 4ème liste de thèmes de 5 sens ;  
chacun un peu trop long pour cadrer avec la limite "ficlet" du recueil "six nuances de bleu dans un monde uniforme (/s/3367085/ ) déjà bien encombré par ailleurs, et puis les 5 sont censés former un ensemble ?

* * *

**Titre : **Méfiez-vous des eaux dormantes  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Watteau Farman, les soldats de Briggs ; suggestion de Farman/Olivier  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **4#1, « Nord; Hiver; Eau » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **du tome 16 à la fin  
**Nombre de mots : **400 et des pelletées

oOo

Méfiez-vous des eaux dormantes, dit le proverbe ; vous ne savez pas ce qu'elles cachent sous leur surface et recèlent souvent des profondeurs insoupçonnées.

Watteau Farman est du genre calme : ça, ce sont juste les apparences. Roy Mustang, en sélectionnant parmi les nombreux hommes affectés à ses ordres, un cercle spécial de collaborateurs proches, se l'est attaché pour une double raison. Sous ses dehors discrets, il est d'une efficacité redoutable pour collecter des informations : rapidement et sans laisser de traces de ses recherches. L'information acquise, ensuite, il l'a stocke indéfiniment dans les profondeurs hors du commun de sa mémoire et la restitue à loisir.  
Cela semble faire de lui un homme de bureaux et non de terrain. Effectivement, il manque d'expérience en situation dite réelle et est plus à sa place du côté des magouilles larvées que des conflits musclés. Envoyé de force chez les gros durs de Briggs, un intellectuel comme lui n'était absolument pas à sa place.  
Et pourtant ! Ils avaient quelque chose à s'apporter mutuellement. Un peu de tactique pour lutter contre un ennemi imprévu dans un sens, une force d'émulation pour rester de pleine vigueur même au coeur de l'hiver dans l'autre...

Face au retour inattendu du pire ennemi qui soit, certain de sa défaite, les paumes en sueur et des larmes de terreur aux yeux, il a pourtant refusé de capituler. S'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre celui-là, il a quand même tenu sa place dans les combats à côté et sans doute fait une différence.  
Après cela... la paix revenue, retrouver son ancienne unité et ses anciennes tâches administratives lui semblèrent bien mornes. C'était sa vie d'avant... et lui semblait y être en hibernation. Il attendait... autre chose. Un réveil. Plus de danger peut-être. On l'a peut-être sorti de Briggs, mais l'on ne sortira plus Briggs de lui.

Spontanément, il réclama une nouvelle mutation : être attaché de nouveau au Nord.  
- Tu ne manques pas de tripes, toi, nota simplement le Général Armstrong.  
Comme il avait fait ses preuves, elle ne le repoussa pas comme elle eut aimé le faire l'année précédente. Au contraire même, elle était plutôt... contente de le revoir. De voir sa détermination nouvelle. Elle accueillit son retour sous ses ordres sans démonstration d'émotion. Et surtout, sans hostilité aucune, elle qui détestait pourtant qu'on lui réclame quoi que ce soit : c'était déjà un excellent début.

Comme quoi, les changements s'effectuaient dans les deux sens, et avec tous ces événements, la Reine des Glaces commençait peut-être à fondre ; qui sait ?

story/story_edit_ ?storyid=3367085


	2. Fury, sud, été, feu

**Titre : **Ça va chauffer pour tout le monde  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury  
**Genre : **à la guerre comme à la guerre  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **4#2, « Sud; Été; Feu » pour 5 sens  
**Note : **ça doit bien faire trois ou quatre fois maintenant que j'explore des variations sur le thème "Fury sur la frontière sud" ; j'espère avoir fait le tour maintenant ? (cf recueil "six nuances de bleu", /s/3367085/17, 65, 71 )  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 13 & 19  
**Nombre de mots : **450+

oOo

Cain Fury a quitté l'automne fraîchissant de Central pour le sud brûlant – brûlant dans tous les sens du terme. À sa grande surprise à sa descente du train il règne là les températures d'un éternel été. On raconte bien que _la région_ est un endroit où passer des vacances n'importe quand dans l'année... sauf que là le lieu précis et le moment sont mal choisis : ça chauffe pour tout le monde dans ce coin de terre.  
Il ne perd pas beaucoup de temps dans la ville en paix et la caserne ; on le réoriente bien vite sur le front, pour ainsi dire sans préparation.

Son baptème du feu est explosif. Sous les tirs d'obus c'est un baptème de la fumée aussi au passage... Non seulement il n'avait jamais vu ça avant en vrai, mais il avait à peine entendu de récits dessus. À Eastern et à Central, on parle un peu des exploits du Colonel Mustang mais pas beaucoup de la guerre ordinaire, et malgré tout ce qu'on raconte sur le, Cain lui-même ne l'a jamais vu en action ; pas lui-même, même si c'est arrivé récemment.  
Là, c'est différent. Les armes hurlent et les hommes tombent sous leur mitraillage.

En théorie, on le colle à des trucs techniques ; en pratique, il est tout aussi exposé, sinon plus, que le reste du régiment. On l'envoie dans le no-man's-land câbler les nouveaux avant-postes... ceux que les autres arrachent péniblement au territoire voisin et qui seront repris de toute façon dans quelques jours par l'ennemi, quoi qu'ils fassent. Tout peut sembler perdu d'avance, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour flancher. S'il perd espoir maintenant... non ! Il se découvre un nouveau feu intérieur. Il le fera.  
Et puis oui, ce dont il a appris surtout la théorie à l'entraînement, il le pratique maintenant à fond. Sur le tas et sans plus beaucoup d'états d'âme, il maîtrise le tir sur cible mouvante, sur cible humaine. Si c'est à ce prix... Des inhibitions d'autrefois sautent. Tout en se battant pour survivre, il insulte copieusement, avec une chaleur nouvelle, ces monstres de dirigeants qui l'ont envoyé là  
pour ce qu'ils lui font subir, pour ce que c'est en train de faire de lui.

- Soyez sûrs que j'en reviendrai  
et quand on retournera nos armes sur vous au printemps prochain  
je n'hésiterai pas à ouvrir le feu !

Même si ça doit être la dernière chose qu'il fera, même s'il ne sera plus là pour voir la saison de paix qui doit s'ouvrir après ce fameux printemps, des heures de calme et de soleil après l'éclipse annoncée, et quand la fumée du champ de bataille sera dissipée, même s'il se brûle défintivement...  
He ben avant ça, ça va chauffer pour tout le monde. C'est une promesse de plus.

s/3367085/1/six_nuances_dans_un_monde_bleu_uniforme


	3. Havoc, est, printemps, bois

**Titre : **Si Pinocchio grandissait pour devenir GI-Joe  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **Jean Havoc  
**Genre : **du poil de la bête !  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **4#3, « Est; Printemps; Bois » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **du tome 10 à la fin du manga  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

L'Est du pays est un joli coin, dit-on à Central. Foutaises, affirme Jean Havoc. L'Est est en immense bled semé de deux localités à peu près correctes et d'une myriade de trous perdus, tellement perdus qu'on ne les recense même pas. Une zone de campagne remplie de bouseux. Et une campagne même pas belle.

Et il ne pense pas juste cela parce qu'il y a échoué contre son gré, comme un pantin de bois désarticulé, bon à jeter au rebut. Il y a grandi, ça n'est pas pour rien qu'il voulait en partir !

Et il en repartira un de ces jours. Le pantin va redevenir humain, assure-t-il. Bientôt.  
Voilà une nouvelle année se profile, un renouveau, un nouvel espoir.

Au cours des derniers mois, il s'est construit des muscles magnifiques sur la partie supérierure du corps. Non seulement il a regagné ce qu'il avait avant son accident, fondu pendant la partie inactive au début de sa convalescence, mais depuis il s'est amélioré encore au-delà de ça. Il a maintenant des épaules d'athlète, des bras des plus solides.  
À côté, il supporte stoïquement les douleurs fantômes dans ses jambes raidies (comment attrape-t-il des crampes, d'ailleurs alors que quand il veut bouger ça reste inerte et au contraire plutôt mou ? se demande-t-il parfois. Ça, les médecins ont négligé de lui expliquer.)

Il a quelque chose à faire. Et une partenaire secrète, jolie et motivée, qui amène comme une bouffée de printemps sur sa vie trop tranquille de retraité. Il se sent revivre !  
Il serait capable de participer aux combats avec elle. Même sans jambes. Il a les bras assez forts pour ramper à toute vitesse et manier un fusil mitrailleur ; il pourrait se hisser à une échelle, se suspendre à une poutre. Mais où ils iront ils ne trouveront pas une telle configuration de terrain. Dommage.

Il n'est pas un stratège donc il ne pourra même pas guider les autres à distance. Alors il fait sa part de soutien, qui ne le satisfait pas beaucoup, mais qui suffira.  
Il a aussi testé lui-même les armes qu'il s'est procuré pour eux et leur envoie. Heh, les coins perdus de campagnes déserte ont du bon pour ça.

Donc ouais, même si ça ne sera pas public, avec les copains, même s'il ne partegera pas leur gloire, ils vont savoir quand même de quel bois il se chauffe !


	4. Breda, ouest, automne, métal

**Titre : **Sans médaille mais entier  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Heymans Breda  
**Genre : **réflexions un peu zarbi  
**Gradation : **PG~ / T-moins  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **4#4, « Ouest; Automne; Métal » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 13-19 je crois ?  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

L'automne 1915 est décidément le plus pourri de sa vie. Ça, Heymans Breda n'en démordra pas.  
On pourrait rétorquer que ça n'est pas à son âge qu'il peut juger, qu'il a encore une longue carrière et plus de la moitié de sa vie encore devant lui ? Voire. Vu comme on l'expédie sur un front dont le but est de faire le plus de victime possible des deux côtés…  
Il ne compte pas y laisser sa peau comme on le lui demande, non. Il sait à quoi s'attendre. Il saura se battre. Il connaît plus de théorie qu'on ne croirait, et il a de la pratique dans le buffet.

Entre fusils, canon, mines et bombes… Ça tombe de partout autour de lui : les instruments de la mort et les cadavres qu'ils fauchent.

À l'ouest du pays, plus près de l'océan qui borde Creta de l'autre côté on prétend que le climat est plus égal que dans le reste d'Amestris continental, plus clément ? Mais sur le front tout est brûlé de toute façon. Tout est teint aux couleurs sang et feu : un dernier flamboiement avant la mort et l'oubli. Ça tombe…

Mais lui ne se laissera pas emporter. Il ne compte pas faire de zèle.  
Si possible, il gardera profil bas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il dirait sa façon de penser à ses nouveaux supérieurs, de la boucherie tout autour ! Mais alors il ne se mettrait pas juste lui en danger l'information reviendrait à Central, des répercussions sur le Colonel et sur les autres, dispatchés dans le reste du pays, ça compromettrait son plan, et leur sécurité à tous, plus encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ça serait un aller simple pour une mission suicide certaine au lieu de compter seulement sur les alea des combats successifs.

Donc il file doux. Il met sa grogne et sa verve en berne, il se fait mou et coulant, à l'image qu'on se fait si facilement si facilement de lui. Sa carapace blindée en dessous, personne ne la verra, non plus que les écorchures que ça lui fait.  
De toute façon, ça existe aussi, les métaux mous... Le pire de tous étant le mercure, le fameux vif-argent étudié par les premiers alchimistes. Lourd, toxique, mais aussi brillant, et adaptable, résiliant : l'image qu'il a lui-même de son propre esprit. (Et puis on en ajoute, sous forme composée, dans certains types de détonateurs, mais ça il se gardera bien de le mentionner : pas question qu'il joue ce rôle-là !)

Ça n'est pas lui qui reviendra en héros de guerre avec des médailles clinquantes. Il ne veut surtout pas de bouts de métal sous la peau, il n'en a pas besoin non plus d'épinglé à son uniforme.  
Il ne pourra peut-être pas éviter complètement les taches de sang. Mais il reviendra, soyez-en certains.  
Et de préférence entier, sans avoir besoin de prothèse.


	5. Riza et Roy, centre, terre

**Titre : **Au centre de tout  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye  
**Genre : **détermination  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **4#5, « Centre; Terre » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'à la fin du manga, pour faire large  
**Nombre de mots : **600+

oOo

Roy et Riza sont-ils le centre du monde l'un pour l'autre ?

Ils ont un rêve en commun : être là pour le peuple de leur pays.  
Ça a commencé tôt, du temps de l'apprentissage de Roy chez le Professeur Hawkeye... leur ambition commune, et leur obsession l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils le fassent ensemble, parce que c'est ce qui est bien, ce qu'ils ont décidé chacun de leur côté, et parce que c'est ce qui sera bon pour l'autre aussi. Protéger ce pays dans lequel elle habite. Sécuriser le chemin sur lequel il va devoir marcher.

Et de ce temps, il y a toujours eu un chaperon pour s'assurer qu'ils restent à distance honorable d'un de l'autre : que ce qui les rapproche soit cet idéal et surtout pas laisser la place à quelque chose de plus tangible.  
Autrefois c'était le professeur, leur statut d'apprenti et de fille du maître. Pas touche ! Élevés sous le même toit mais d'origine si différente, ils devaient avoir une relation respectueuse, un peu comme un chevalier servant et sa dame, mais en bien plus secret.  
Ensuite ça a été les règlements de l'armée, et le poids de leur devoir : ce qu'ils ont déjà commis l'un et l'autre et ce qu'ils auront encore à faire, qui écrase la possibilité d'un bonheur ordinaire.  
Et maintenant c'est le Généralissime lui-même qui les sépare, à tenir Riza otage. D'une pierre deux coups : il prive Roy de son meilleur élément et de la plupart de ses moyens d'action, et il le défend de s'en chercher d'autre en brandissant ses menaces contre elle. Elle est son point fort et son point faible à la fois.

Roy pourra dire ce qu'il voudra sur ses résolutions, ses calculs, ses ambitions, pour se défendre : tout le monde sait que Riza Hawkeye compte beaucoup plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre dans leur équipe et qu'elle encore moins que tous les autres il accepterait de la sacrifier à ses plans.  
De même, bien que Riza ait juré fidélité à ce projet, si Roy Mustang venait à tomber, il n'est pas absolument certain qu'elle l'accomplisse quand même en mémoire de lui et ne préfère pas le suivre à terre.

Le reste de l'équipe a éclaté et il ne reste plus qu'eux deux sur place, si proches l'un de l'autre : toujours dans la même ville, le même bâtiment ; et si éloignés : sous surveillance trop étroite.  
S'en faire à imaginer ce que doivent subir ailleurs leurs camarades dont ils sont séparés par des centaines de kilomètres est déjà difficile ; apercevoir à peine l'autre, échanger un regard, quelques mots qui ne disent rien de ce qu'ils voudraient vraiment : se constater tout aussi incapable d'agir sur quelque chose qui _semble_pourtant juste être à portée de main, est une vraie torture.

Ici à Central dont le nom dit tout... Capitale de ce pays, au milieu de tout, qui se prend pour le centre du monde ; pays rond enclavé dans le continent qui se croit si important, si supérieur à tous ses voisins ! Et qui sera, d'une certaine façon, centre de tout dans quelques mois, quelques semaines. Un cercle d'ombre se fera sur le pays avec en son cœur un cercle de ténèbres plus profondes encore centré sur leur ville, et partant de là, éclora le point de départ d'une déferlante d'horreurs sur cette terre, s'ils ne l'arrêtent pas.  
Mais ils l'arrêteront. Ils l'arrêteront.  
Ce plan sinistre qui se met en travers des ambitions de Roy, qui s'oppose à tout ce en quoi Riza croit, et qui en plus, par effet secondaire terre-à-terre, vient s'interposer entre eux deux, ils le déjoueront. Pour _leur_ monde autant que pour eux.


End file.
